


all nighter

by grayveyard



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, No Beta, Sleeping Together, rather its staying up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayveyard/pseuds/grayveyard
Summary: Tsuzuru: Aren't you going to come to my room?"oh my god," itaru blinked a couple of times as he watched the notification went away once again.thetsuzuru was texting him, in midst of whatever deadline, of whatever work the college man had.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	all nighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobachiizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobachiizu/gifts).



> this is a gift for [lauca](https://twitter.com/tarochiizu) :D hapiba laulau!!! ilyily
> 
> both tsuzu and ita are already dating, might be ooc, and this is more of an indulgent fic ajbhfkag first time writing itatsuzu aaaa hope u (all) can enjoy insert heart emoji

"oya, if it isn't masumi," without giving the young boy a glance more than a second, itaru announced. "what're you doing here?"

"what are _you_ doing." masumi returned the question.

the adult laughed lightly as his own answer, eyes still glued to the screen of his phone. there he was, sprawled across the couch with his yellow varsity jacket and bangs tied in a bun on top of his head, at 3 in the morning. despite it being expected of him, one would still question what his reason was being there.

"i'm living my life to the fullest, see," he started. "rushing an event till last minute." itaru finally peeled his eyes off of the screen and stared back at masumi who was now seated at the couch across from where he was. the two stared at one another for a while, before masumi broke it by rolling his eyes.

the young boy looked a bit more irritated than usual, itaru figured as much. though he said nothing and continued on with his game. the silence following suit wasn't all the more comfortable, but it was as per usual coming from the both of them.

itaru minded his own business, letting the silence carried itself longer. masumi himself gave no attempt of breaking it, and by the looks of his complexion, the boy looked too tired to even so much as move from where he was. that was when itaru noticed it.

"tsuzuru's at it again?"

"yeah." masumi answered with a single breath, no hesitation whatsoever.

_didn't the director say we have a break_ , itaru thought to himself. "college?"

"yeah."

itaru nodded at the once again abrupt answer. the blonde admitted that it was easier this way, getting abrupt accurate answers rather than having the younger to ignore him. "you wanna sleep in my room? i'll sleep in yours like last time."

masumi, as though he's been waiting for the older to throw the question to him, got to his feet within the next second and answered. "please."

a nod of his head was the only thing masumi needed as an okay, so itaru did. "thanks." the word was barely audible, masumi said it the same time as his hurried depart off the living room and into itaru's room.

this small exchange was odd to say the least, though this—as itaru subtly mentioned—wasn't new, as much as it wasn't.. common either. it was simply an impulse at first, something itaru suggested as a joke out of the blue. but perhaps the both of them met in these times more often than not that they had a silent understanding to one another. and so this has occurred for at least three times this week.

itaru didn't budge from where he was, continuing his game on where he left it off before the conversation he had with masumi. at the same time, the man contemplated whether or not should he stay out here—pulling an all nighter—and go back to his own room when masumi wakes up. it was a day off anyway, so the thought wasn't so bad. or should he go to tsuzuru's room.

but the notification that popped up answered the dilemma.

**Tsuzuru** : Itaru-san

the notification came out as a sudden jolt to itaru, as though it snapped him out of his fantasy of the game he was playing. it left itaru frozen, knowingly neglecting his game the man stared at his screen. the notification went away, itaru was too shock to even move at that second. until another popped up again.

**Tsuzuru** : Aren't you going to come to my room?

that gave more impact than the last. "oh my god," itaru blinked a couple of times as he watched the notification went away once again. _the_ tsuzuru was texting him, in midst of whatever deadline, of whatever work the college man had. and so itaru waited for another.

**Tsuzuru** : I know you're seeing this so if you're coming to my room please bring a coffee or two

this time, itaru didn't miss it. he pressed the pop up notification and typed his answer.

**Itaru Chigasaki** : tsuzuru r u ok  
**Tsuzuru** : ??? Yes?  
**Tsuzuru** : What makes you think I'm not okay?  
**Itaru Chigasaki** : ure asking for coffee  
**Tsuzuru** : That's normal... I'm staying up of course I need coffee  
**Tsuzuru** : What do you take me as  
**Itaru Chigasaki** : not from me u dont  
**Tsuzuru** : Wh- if you don't want to make coffee then it's fine I guess  
**Itaru Chigasaki** : not what i meant  
**Tsuzuru** : ??? Itaru-san?  
**Itaru Chigasaki** : b there in 10

the blonde didn't let tsuzuru finish what he was typing afterwards and turned the screen of his phone off. he stood up and stretched his limbs, before walking towards the kitchen. itaru brewed up a quick coffee.

what happened moments ago was new, and oddly enough, it felt nice. a smile crept up his face as he finished brewing, humming to whatever came to his mind. the man waltzed his way to tsuzuru's shared room with masumi with two cups—or rather, bottles— of coffees in hand.

without so much as a knock on the door, itaru opened the door, "tsuzuru-kun~," he said in a singsong tone. the man strode towards where his boyfriend was, "your coffee."

he was met with a questioning look. "something wrong?"

tsuzuru, who was properly seated on his chair, eyed both him and the bottles of coffee. his suspicion wasn't baseless, even itaru himself would admit. though the older ignored it and found himself already lying down on tsuzuru's bed. itaru tossed and turned, his back now facing tsuzuru as he went back to his gaming.

it was silent.

"what did you put?"  
"i didn't put anything in it."

tsuzuru asked out of spite, while itaru said it out of the feeling that the younger still has his eyes on him. again, his suspicion wasn't baseless. the itaru who would only barge inside tsuzuru's room and continued on with his game, was greeting, in a singsong tone, with two bottles of coffee in his hand. anyone would be suspicious.

"i'm serious, tsuzuru," itaru spoke up when he noticed the other wasn't going to. "what do you take me as?" there was a hint of smugness in his voice, the man mocked. a grumble was his answer, seconds after that, itaru heard gulping. the man scoffed. the victor was him.

itaru tapped on his phone once again, gaining his focus back. time passed by, he wanted to sleep. but falling asleep when he knew his lover was still up and about, doing his own work, being responsible, while he himself stayed up simply over a game, it hurt his conscience just a little. as though they had communicated through the air alone, a notification popped up.

**Tsuzuru** : Please sleep if you're tired

a chuckle escaped itaru's lips. "we're literally in the same room, barely a few meters apart."

**Tsuzuru** : I'm too tired to talk, I'm sorry

"s'okay, understandable." he replied. here he thought he'd fall asleep in an instant, but the urge flew away out of his window as he's now wide awake. "i can't sleep so. i'll wait for you. there's an event too, this is nothing."

it was tsuzuru's turn to chuckle.

they continued to stay that way, doing their own businesses as the sun was probably already awake itself. but it was enjoyable, a mutual understanding to each other's need, be it out of complete selfishness or obligation. both knowing fully well that this was nowhere near healthy but chose to respect each other's decision.

"itaru-san,"

"yeah?"

"thank you."

they love one another, and chose that by simply being there, simply respecting each other's boundaries, was enough for a moment and years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! sry if it seems rushed hsfvhlsufdgsygfysgfkuhskufhksh h yeah, hope it was enjoyable for even a little uwu


End file.
